


Broken

by Kaelxe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other, haikyuu! - Freeform, id like to thank pandora, this was made in like 4 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelxe/pseuds/Kaelxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you see into my eyes like open doors?<br/>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br/>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold<br/>Until you find it there and lead it back home</p><p>(Wake me up)<br/>Wake me up inside<br/>(I can't wake up)<br/>Wake me up inside<br/>(Save me)<br/>Call my name and save me from the dark<br/>(Wake me up)<br/>Bid my blood to run<br/>(I can't wake up)<br/>Before I come undone<br/>(Save me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mel -emo tar

I woke up.   
"Hiya! Nya!" A voice greeted. It was Kylo. I love Kylo! I wanted to MARRY kylo so much. My senpai. Im such a nerd for kylo hoesntly!  
Anyway, Kylo tunred on the TV. What was on? HAi kUUu11 or however u even spell it u weeaboo... Kyo was like  
" i luv this anime"  
silence.  
"and..." he continued.   
"You." I blushed.  
"k-klyo senpai?" I said.  
:yes, mely mel?"  
"ily2"  
it was tru love .  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
